


light me up like the sky's on fire

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100 word drabbles, 32daysofsanji, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr, drabbleset, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbleset for the #32daysofsanji challenge on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consume

**Author's Note:**

> 7/7 to 7/14 - Smoke/Sink

Aqua blue and crimson red, mixing together in a furious inferno of crackling flames and wood.

It would be ashes before the day was over.

Tears streaked down your face, and you stared straight ahead, nearly mirroring the crewmate beside you. Sanji.

Muted, silent sobs escaped your lips.

The Merry was a good ship.

She had carried this band of misfits and rebels for so long, and it broke your heart utterly and shamelessly to see her go.

A slender hand wrapped itself around yours.

It comforted you.

It said, _don't speak, because we all feel the same. We know._


	2. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7/14 to 7/23 - Mythology/Secrets

It was a sworn rule to never ask other crewmates about their pasts. No matter what hellish situations the Strawhats got themselves into, not a single person had to reveal his or her hidden darkness.

Your eyes followed Sanji as he whirled around the deck, passing fruity drinks to the ladies. 

Robin.

Now, hers was dark.

Yet she could throw that away and exist confidently, happily, peacefully.

You wanted that, and you thought Luffy could give you that.

For now, you were right. It could only get better.

True, you might still be alone, but now you were alone together.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7/23 to 7/30 - Treasure/Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crackfic

He was yours, and you were his.

Like a secret pact, feelings bloomed, and it was golden.

Sanji had never once thought of leaving you, and you him. Why would you?

Because what would either of you be without your precious, one-of-a-kind treasure?

Oh, how his hair shone brightly, and you glinted a bright silver: long, sleek, and elegant.

You could be sharp when you needed to be. But any other time, you were softer than the most expensive silk.

There was a raging fire blazing hot between your entwined souls.

Yes-you were absolutely, undoubtedly, definitely Sanji's very best fork.


	4. Sentimentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7/31 to 8/7 - Past/Future

You were practically a ghost from the past, in Sanji's mind. He knew you existed, but he truly didn't want to remember you.

A blot, a stain, yet one of perfection and glory. You were a previous adventure that never faded.

You sprang from the depths and wrapped around him. He had wanted you to let go, to stop choking him, but he needed you like air.

Then you disappeared like a wraith, leaving him hanging like a failed endeavor. He saw you wherever he went, but you were not there.

He stayed in the future, where you were not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
